Fine
by super.nerd49
Summary: Ally's got a secret, and what better way to express her feelings than through song? But someone hears the song, and he's definitely not supposed to. AustinxAlly and DezxTrish


**I do not own Austin & Ally or _Fine_, which is by Darrelle London.**

Ally sat down at the piano bench in the practice room, running her fingers along the bottom of the keys lightly. Trish was at work, and Austin and Dez were messing around somewhere. Her dad was at a convention. The store was closed for the day, and she was alone.

She sighed.

Ally reached for her book, which was resting on top of the piano, and opened it to her latest song she'd been working on. And though Ally knew who she'd written it about, she didn't want admit it. How could she admit it? He was her best friend, her partner, her ... Austin.

Shaking her head, she tried out a chord, and then wrote it down at the end of the song. She was almost done. Once she'd neatly written out the last of the chords, she put down her pencil.

Ally flipped the page to the beginning of the song and placed her fingers at the first chords.

_I live alone, that's fine_

_I eat alone most of the time_

_Every night, I walk myself home._

_I sing alone, don't need a band_

_Just need my voice, and my two small hands_

_And I make noise, and it's my choice_

_To be fine._

_So I say that I'm fine_

_And I swear I mean that, most of the time_

_But tonight, I wish you were mine._

_As I drive through the night_

_I can't stop picturing you by my side_

_So hold my hand, hold my hand_

_Hold it tight._

_I have this gift, it's in my heart_

_I don't get bored, or lonely, for the most part_

_And I have friends, and I need them at times._

_These days, I see your face everywhere_

_And I can't escape_

_And I choose you to hold onto_

_For life._

_So I say that I'm fine_

_And I swear I mean that, most of the time_

_But tonight, I wish you were mine._

_As I drive through the night_

_I can't stop picturing you by my side_

_So hold my hand, hold my hand_

_Hold it tight._

_And I say that I'm fine_

_As I pray that I'll be fine_

_If you asked me today, I might not be able to lie._

_So I say that I'm fine_

_And I swear I mean that, most of the time_

_But tonight, I wish you were mine, mine, mine, mine._

_As I drive through the night_

_I can't stop picturing you by my side_

_So hold my hand, hold my hand_

_Hold it tight._

_Hold it tight._

Ally let the final chord ring through the practice room, and then heard someone clapping behind her. She spun around to see Austin leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Another Ally Dawson original," he said, standing up straight and walking towards her. She quickly snapped her book shut, not wanting him to see some of the things in there. "Are you going to record it?"

Ally shrugged. "I might," was all she gave for an answer.

Austin sat down beside her. "You should, it's a good song. The lyrics are pretty deep." He thought for a moment. "Either you had a blast of amazingness, which I wouldn't doubt, or you had to get some feelings out."

Ally stared at him. He looked back at her, his expression clueless. "Austin, I-"

"You don't have to tell me about it. Either way, it's a great song, Alls." He smiled.

Ally stood up and began pacing. The blonde turned to watch his songwriter. "No, I need to tell you, I - I just don't know how."

Austin decided to try to help her. "Well, if you don't know how, why don't you say who it's about?" Ally stopped her pacing, her back to Austin. "So, who? Dallas? Or, umm, some other, new guy you've got a crush on that works in the mall? Someone with kind eyes, and hair that flips just the right way?" She knew he was smiling.

"No, not Dallas," she said carefully. Ally was scared, terrified, that this would ruin their friendship, their partnership, their careers, which of course made it even harder to say. She turned to face Austin again, who looked annoyed.

"So, someone else?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he said it. "Who, Ally? Who was that song about?" She mumbled something incoherent and blushed. Austin stood up to stand in front of his songwriter. "What?"

Again, she muttered something, which Austin couldn't decipher. It sounded like "Hugh".

"Ally, I can't understand you."

She closed her eyes, sighed, and looked up at him. "You."

It took Austin exactly six seconds to process what she'd said. By then, she'd looked down, feeling embarrassed and hoping she hadn't just ruined everything between them.

Then, Austin put two fingers under her chin, raising her head so that she was looking at him, and he kissed her. Just for a few seconds, just a soft and gentle kiss.

They watched each other, unsure of what to do or what to say, but when Austin opened his mouth to speak, Ally wrapped both of her arms around his neck, kissing him to stop him from speaking. Seconds later, she felt both of his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Trish and Dez walked up the stairs to the practice room. Dez was going on about what he'd need for Austin's new video, but was shushed by Trish, who had reached the practice room before him. She was peering around the corner, and looked back at him, grinning.

They both looked into the practice room, just in time to see Ally wrap her arms around Austin's neck, and for the two of them to start kissing. Dez reached in and closed the door quietly, and then he and Trish high-fived.

"Finally!" Trish whispered shouted, smiling and pulling the red-head back down the stairs to the store.

Dez laughed. "I know, took them long enough." He hopped up onto the counter and watched Trish, who sighed, smiling.

"I'm so happy for them," she said, looking back at Dez. "Aren't you?"

Dez grinned. "I am," he sighed, and then began searching in his backpack. "Tissue?" he asked, pulling out three boxes of tissues.

Trish shot him a look. "No, I don't want a tissue!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. He shrugged and put the boxes on the counter, then hopped off of it himself. "You're so random, Dez. And, why are you carrying around _three_ boxes of Puffs? I mean, why? One would be sufficient, don't you-" Trish's rant about Puffs was cut off.

Dez had kissed her.

She stared at the red-head, who stared back at her. Then, Trish did something she knew was out of character, but felt like the right thing to do. She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her, pressing her mouth to his. But only for a second.

Someone wolf-whistled. They sprang apart to see Ally, leaning against the railing, and Austin, his arm around her, grinning, standing on the balcony above the store. Austin's hair was mussed, and Ally's cheeks were pink, but both had a smile on their faces.

"Gah!" Trish exclaimed, and then stomped away, blushing furiously. But only when the was out of the store did she stop to think about what had just happened. And then she smiled.

**A/N: Three, two, one... awww!**

**This was meant to be just an AustinxAlly story, but it ended up being both AxA and DxT. It just evolved into that. So, originally, it would've ended at the line break, but I just thought of that Dez/Trish part, which I thought was adorable.**


End file.
